Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a ceramic material, more particularly, a ceramic material containing a vanadium oxide.
Description of the Related Art
On the background of the performance improvement for electronic devices in recent years, the number of electronic components has been increased, such as CPUs (central processing units), power amplifiers, FETs (field-effect transistors), ICs (integrated circuits), and voltage regulators which serve as heat sources, with the result that energy input has been also increased, thereby leading to a significant issue with heat generation. In particular, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals have, due to the heat, the problem of degrading the battery capacities, or seriously affecting the reliability of constituent electronic devices. Therefore, more advanced control of the temperatures in the devices has been required.
The heat generated from the heat sources as mentioned above is controlled by a cooling fan, a heat pipe, a heat sink, a thermal sheet, a Peltier element, or the like as an existing heat management solution, and for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling system that has a heat sink in combination with a fan or a Peltier element (see Patent Document 1).
However, the cooling system that has a heat sink in combination with a fan or a Peltier element as mentioned above has a relatively complex structure, and additionally increases device sizes, and it is hard to use the system, in particular, for thin devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals. Moreover, because of power consumption, the system is also disadvantageous from the perspective of low power consumption (how long the battery lasts).
Therefore, for thin devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals, currently, there is only a means for temperature control with heat release through housings, and the escape of heat is achieved by thermally coupling the heat sources and the housings with thermal sheets or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-223497